


Conference Call

by TheSkarsguardian



Category: Actor RPF, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkarsguardian/pseuds/TheSkarsguardian
Summary: Bill's been taking conference calls all day and you need some of your own needs satisfied so what exactly do you do to quench that thirst?





	Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and based on a tumblr request but thought I'd post it anyway

He had been on conference calls all day for one thing or another. Though you tried to put up with it you were getting hungry and impatient. It was easy enough to sneak into his office, the door was already open and you just had to keep low enough (and be quiet enough) not to be caught on camera. He was busy, he noticed you and glanced at what you were doing for only a moment before forcing himself to pay attention and consider the conversation even after you crawled under the desk and got between his legs. He put a hand on your forehead trying to push you back but he couldn’t do much without looking suspicious to who he was talking to so the attempt was pretty weak, besides, he wasn’t really sure he wanted you to stop anyway.

You nuzzled your face against his thighs softly as he continued to try to grab at your hair and get you to stop, weakly, but you didn’t want to listen. You needed that cock and you needed his cum. You reached up and unzipped his pants, carefully getting his cock out. You heard a shift in his tone, his voice cracking a bit as your ran your hand over him, bringing him up nice and hard easily enough. He tried once again to push you back but it wasn’t enough to get you to stop as you took him into your mouth just the head at first. You heard his breath hitch and he cleared his throat, obviously trying not to be suspicious and draw attention to himself as you continued your mission to get him off.

Taking him in deeper, his voice rose a bit and he shifted, before settling back into a more normal tone of voice. His hand moving to your hair, his fingers tangling in it, tugging desperately. An odd push and pull movement like he wanted you but also wanted you to stop. Surely he was conflicted but you’d help him make his mind up on this one. You swallowed him down more gagging softly. He shifted again, continuing on with the conversation that you weren’t even really paying attention to because you were so intent on getting him off. You could hear him struggling to speak, a few times he paused like he had to think of the right words. If anyone on the other end of the call was noticing this they weren’t drawing attention to it.

His nails clawed against your scalp and his body tensed, trying not to thrust, but he did take a moment to shove you down more, give you a nice choke to warn you that what you were doing was very naughty and you were going to be in trouble soon after. Finally, he could do nothing but give into the pleasure and cum down your throat which you greedily took before pulling back and gasping for air. He only allowed this for a moment before trying to pull you back in you whined and attempt to shake your head but he held you there and a moment later the call ended.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked not even bothering to look down at you.

“I needed your cock…let me go,” You whimpered back.

“Oh no, Daddy has a lot more calls today and if you need it that bad you can just stay here with your mouth on my cock until I’m finished. Come on…open up….”


End file.
